


Stay By My Seaside

by ForeverShippingJohnlock



Series: Fellowship of Literacy Prompts [10]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Metaphors, Morning Cuddles, Ocean, Symbolism, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/pseuds/ForeverShippingJohnlock
Summary: In the early morning quiet, Sebastian looks at Ciel and is suddenly filled with visions of powerful tides and chaotic waves, but also the safety of shore.





	Stay By My Seaside

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another Fellowship Prompt! I've been out of the game for a while so it feels nice to stretch the ol' prose muscles again :D This prompt was to write something involving the ocean, and I decided to go for symbolism rather than literal. Enjoy <3

Sebastian holds Ciel in the strong confines of his arms and considers the ocean.

The early morning light drifts lazily through the slim crack in the curtains, illuminating a thin strip of Ciel’s sleeping visage. The light glints off his hair, a beautiful blue that shimmers with every slumbering inhale. Sebastian watches, feeling more captivated in that moment by this small, simple action of breathing than by anything else in the entirety of his unholy existence. It makes Sebastian wish that Ciel weren’t asleep, so that he could observe how that same sunlight dances off his cerulean irises, memorizing even the most infinitesimal changes in hue.

But it’s not so simple as colours, Sebastian thinks. The comparison goes beyond that, to something deeper.

He regards the relaxed way Ciel’s limbs have tangled themselves up in his own, the smaller body fitting to his with the fluidity and ease of water. Sebastian wonders if he is not the shore that this water finds its way back to, without fail, time and time again. For, in a way, is it not he who tames that water? It’s his very presence here that allows for those churning waves of revenge and contempt and misery to be guided into singular ordered direction.

Sebastian wonders in amusement if perhaps Ciel has deluded himself into thinking it’s the other way around, that Sebastian is like the dog of his namesake, to be tamed into submission by his master. But for all the haughty upward tilts of his chin and challenging eyes, said master is still a mere boy caught in a tangled web of devious intent, wherein lies an unfathomable darkness the likes of which he could never even begin to scratch the surface. His understanding of the world is a mere shade of Sebastian’s, although… Perhaps Sebastian will not burst this fragile bubble of delusion.

Not yet.

Ciel shifts in his sleep, and Sebastian unconsciously mirrors the movement, quietly marveling at how ingrained such a motion has become for him. He supposes that somewhere along the familiar path of deal and contract, Sebastian had become pulled into Ciel’s all-consuming tide. He doesn’t quite know how to feel about that. The fact that he has feelings to sift through at all is, in itself, an utterly foreign concept.

But the idea of consumption – a phenomenon wrapped up in demonic hunger and primal instinct – is certainly something he can understand.

Ciel chooses that moment to open his eyes, and Sebastian watches, enraptured, as those eyes slowly focus on him. The soft morning gaze is soon accompanied by a soft morning smile, and Sebastian can’t help but think that if Ciel is the ocean…

He’d very much like to drown in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
